memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Marshall class
The Marshall-class was a type of destroyer starship in service to Earth Starfleet and Federation Starfleet in the mid-to-late 22nd century and early 23rd century. ( ) History The first Marshall-class destroyer became operational on reference stardate 1/0511. It possessed a number of cutting-edge technological developments. It was immediately placed into full-scale production, and entered Starfleet service in the 2150s decade. ( ; ) :Both ''Spaceflight Chronology and the FASA RPG use a timeline in which the Romulan War occurred nearly twenty years after the foundation of the Federation and the Marshall-class was a ship of the Federation Starfleet. However, Star Trek: Enterprise later canonically placed the Romulan War shortly before foundation, 2155–2160. Adapting the Marshall-class to this chronology suggests that it began as an Earth Starfleet vessel, entering service c. 2154.'' The , a brand-new Marshall-class destroyer, was one of the ships placed on patrol in the Eta Leonis system, awaiting a Romulan response to a demand to cease hostilities. After the Patton discovered the advance flank of a Romulan invasion fleet approaching the Rigel system on stardate 1/0610.14 (c. 2155), it was ambushed and destroyed by three Romulan cruisers. This incident signaled the beginning of open warfare with the Romulan Star Empire in the Romulan War. ( ; ) During the later stages of the war, Marshall-class destroyers were a key part of Starfleet's combat fleet and its strongest line of defense. Their greater weapon power and performance gave Starfleet a valuable tactical advantage over equivalent Romulan ships. At the Battle of Cheron, the final engagement of the war on 1/09, Admiral Alex Hamilton led the Combined Federation Strike Fleet from his flagship, the , a Marshall-class. The battle ended in victory for the Starfleet forces. ( ) The Marshall-class stayed in Federation Starfleet service for a long time after the war, as later warship designs failed to better it. On 1/14, a Federation prototype battlecruiser, intended to replace the Marshall-class, completed construction and underwent testing, but could not meet the specifications of the older class, so it never went into production or service. In 2136 SFC (c. 2209), the Federation Council refused funding to Starfleet for new starship classes. Finally, the was an embarrassing and expensive failure in 2148 SFC (c. 2220). These setbacks kept the Marshall-class in commission as Starfleet's frontline warship by as late as 2150 SFC (c. 2221), though the aging destroyers needed to be kept in shape by Starfleet engineers and mechanics. ( ) The Marshall-class was finally retired in 2155 SFC (c. 2224). It had been in commission and active service for 60 years, the longest lifespan of any major warship class by the late 23rd century. In its time, a total of 2900 Marshall-class ships had been constructed. ( ; ) In 2293, a mural painting of a Marshall-class destroyer was hung on the wall at Starfleet Headquarters. ( ) Specifications At the time of its construction, the Marshall-class was equipped with a number of the latest technological advantages, and it demonstrated superior firepower and improved performance against similar vessels. Compared to Romulan cruisers, it had better acceleration, top speed and warp engagement period, but a slightly slower attitude control response. ( ; ) A Marshall-class hull had a length of 225 m, a beam width of 117 m, and a draught depth of 45.5 m, while its engine nacelles had a length of 130 m and a diameter of 31.2 m. The command section was 104×37.7×20.8 m in size, and was detachable so that it could be jettisoned in case of damage. In total, it had a mass of 2,270,000 kg. This low-mass design gave it increased combat performance. The class was equipped with an advanced second generation warp drive and utilized a 10:1 mix of matter and antimatter fuel. Its separated engine nacelles and dual-warp generators allowed a significant increase in power. With this, the ship had a normal cruising speed of warp 3.5 (42.9 c) and a standard range of 300 light-years, and a top speed of warp 3.8 (54.9 c) and a maximum range of 1000 light-years. This destroyer class was well-armed with 22 lasers (14 forward and 8 rear), 10 particle beam cannons (8 forward and 2 rear), and carried up to 400 photon torpedoes. It was the first starship class to possess warp-generated defensive shields, and an efficient hull-cooling system allowed it to dissipate energy weapon attacks. The ship's computers were extensively programmed with many attack and defense scenarios, as well as evasive actions. Navigation capability was provided by a celestial warp reader, and it was capable of warp communication. Internal gravity could be varied over 0.5–1.1 g, and the ship maintained an atmosphere of 19% oxygen with 13% humidity. It carried a standard crew of 157, included 12 officers, and supplies for them lasted 6.2 years. ( ) Known vessels * * * Connections Category:Earth starship classes Category:Federation starship classes Category:destroyer classes Category:federation destroyer classes Category:22nd century Federation starship classes Category:22nd century Earth starship classes Category:23rd century Federation starship classes